


Scars

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentCorp October Prompts 2019, F/F, Healing, Scars, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex Danvers had scars on the outside. Whilst Lena Luthor had scars on the inside.





	Scars

It had been a day full of tension, a day that led Alex Danvers back to Lena Luthor's apartment in the city. Alex had reached out for Lena’s help earlier that day, Lena had been unsure at first of Alex’s interest in her, asking if she had changed her mind about her, “Of course not,” Alex had replied. Alex had come for genuine help. She softened and apologised to the Director, she had been through alot with Lex betraying her again and she wasn't in the greatest place trust wise.

Now as nighttime descended on National City Lena kept the whiskey coming and Alex was suitably more relaxed. 

“We should do this more often,” Alex said, sipping her drink.

Lena looked her curiously, “Would you like too?”

“Of course, where else can I drink whiskey that costs a thousand dollars a bottle.”

Lena smiled, “Is that the only reason you came?”

Alex nearly spat out her drink, “What?”

“Maybe I’m wrong,” Lena sighed and shook her head, “It doesn't matter.”

Alex looked at her, “I’m here because I like you.”

“Yes but is that as a friend? Or something more?” Lena couldn't believe she said it out loud but she was feeling quite brave with a few drinks inside her.

“Whatever you are comfortable with,” Alex replied boldly.

Lena moved closer to Alex on the long white sofa and placed her hand on the redheads knee. Alex looked down at the soft hand and her eyes moved up until they settled on Lena’s lips.

They had not intended to kiss. 

They had not intended to fall into bed together. 

Their attraction to each other had been bubbling under the surface for some time. And all it took was a few too many glasses of scotch for them to finally admit it. 

When Lena first saw the scars on The Directors body she had been shocked, not to the point of embarrassing Alex, but she was shocked at herself for not realising just how much Alex had been through. She placed tender kisses to each one as she traced a path downwards. 

After they had made love Alex held Lena in her arms. And that was when Lena’s hidden scars came to the fore. Alex gently stroked her hair as she listened to Lena talk about her brother, her mother and her father. 

Lena surprised herself with how much she was opening up to Alex.

But what surprised Alex the most was when Lena spoke about her blood mother. 

“You know that was not your fault?” Alex gently spoke, “You were just a child, anyone would have frozen.”

Lena moved up to kiss Alex and then thanked her. But deep down Lena knew this particular scar would take a lot longer to heal than the others. Lena was surprised at how good it felt to talk to someone else, she couldn't remember the last time she felt safe enough to do that. She felt bare and naked from the inside out. It usually made her vulnerable but with Alex she felt something else, for the first time it was like she had found a kindred spirit, someone who had also been through trauma and the loss of a parent.

“So, would you like to do this again?” Lena asked looking to Alex hopeful.

“With you always.” Alex told her softly, “but right now I just want to enjoy this moment before I fall asleep, come here.” Lena maneuvered with her back to Alex so they could spoon.

“I’ve missed this,” Alex said softly, “Feeling a woman in my arms as I fall to sleep. I didn't realise just how much until I started to fall for you. All I could think about lately was how it would feel to have you in my arms, in my bed.”

Lena smiled, “Your going soft on me Alex.”

“I always have been when it came to you, believe it or not.” Alex kissed the back of Lena’s neck which gained her a soft moan of approval.

Lena then held onto the warm hand that was on her stomach, she could feel Alex breathing against her, the occasional warm breath on her neck and the woman’s heart beat soon soothed her to sleep. 

When morning came they talked more over coffee, and decided the best way to heal their scars was together. 


End file.
